The present invention generally relates to locking devices, and more specifically, to a locking device that includes a retractable cable.
A user may have many different portable electronic devices. For example, portable electronic devices may be laptop computers, portable digital assistants (PDAs), desktop computers, flat screen TVs, Blackberry devices, Goodlink devices, digital cameras, portable music players (e.g., IPODs), etc. These devices are typically small but very expensive. When left unattended, electronic devices are easily stolen, and because of their expensive nature, there may be a higher likelihood that they are stolen. Accordingly, security devices have been developed in order to prevent theft of these devices.
The security devices often include a cable or tether. The cable or tether is typically looped around a stationary object in order to secure the security device to the stationary object. When the cable is not in use, the cable is coiled for easier storage. Generally, a user coils the cable, and often, the coiled cable is not compact and becomes uncoiled or tangled with other devices. Also, the coiled cable may be bulky and hard to carry.
Accordingly, an improved security device is desired.